totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Irlandzkie Szczęście - Czterolistne Koniczynki
Świat Totalnej Porażki ''- ''Odcinek Dwudziesty Trzeci Zoi - '''No, to już kolejny odcinek. Niedługo koniec xD '''Samanta - '''No nie tak szybko ogólnie tych odcinków jest 38. '''Zoi - '''To my tyle dożyjemy ? '''Samanta - '''No na pewno, a po drugie dzisiaj odwiedzimy Irlandię, czyli szmaragdową wyspę. '''Zoi - '''A czemu szmaragdową ? '''Samanta - '''Wiesz jak oni dbają o ekologię ? '''Zoi - '''Kto ? '''Samanta - '''No cóż ta rozmowa jeszcze chyba trochę potrwa więc zapraszamy ! ' W przedziale Nr 1 Dakota właśnie robi kąpiel błotną. Oczy ma zakryte ogórkami Dakota - 'Ahhh, znowu wygrana tego mi było trzeba. ''Nagle przychodzi Beth. 'Beth - '''Dakota ! '''Dakota - '''Spokojnie, co chcesz ? '''Beth - '''Zendaria odpadła ! '''Dakota - 'Że co ?! Dakota ściąga ogórki. 'Beth - '''No tak. '''Izzy - '''Dopiero teraz to wiesz ? '''Dakota - '''Po tym jak wypowiedzieli moje imię wróciłam do przedziału. '''Izzy - '''Aha ! '''Dakota - '''Beth, zaprowadź mnie do Noah. '''Beth - '''No dobra. W przedziale Nr 2 ''Noah siedzi na ławce zasmucony. Wtedy przychodzi do niego Geoff. 'Geoff - '''Hej co się dzieje ? '''Noah - '''No wiesz, Zendaria odpadła. '''Geoff - '''Aha. No, ciekawe przez kogo ? ''Wtedy nadbiegają Beth i Dakota. 'Dakota - '''Hej Noah. '''Noah - '''Yyy, czemu jesteś w szlafroku ? '''Dakota - '''Miałam kąpiel błotną. A po drugie Zendaria na prawdę odpadła ? '''Noah - '''No na prawdę. Tylko nie mogę zrozumieć przez kogo ? '''Lindsay - '''Ja wiem ! Przez sojusz. '''Dakota - '''Jaki sojusz ?! '''Tyler - '(Do Lindsay) Mieliśmy tego nie mówić Lindsay. 'Lindsay - '''Yyyyy, hej Beth. '''Beth - '''No...hej. '''Dakota - '''Noah, wiesz coś o sojuszu ? '''Noah - '''Tak na prawdę wiesz co, jeszcze może kosmici przylecą. '''Dakota - '''Serio ? '''Noah - '''Ohh, zostaw mnie już samego. 'W innej częsci przedziału. Justin - 'I widzisz nasz sojusz się przydał, kogo teraz wywalimy ? '''Anne Maria - '''Według mnie już czas na Noah. Sprytny jest. '''Justin - '''No dobra, w sumie to już nawet nie warto eliminować Dakoty, no bo co zrobi diva bez swej przyjaciółki ? '''Anne Maria - '''Masz rację, później może wykopmy.....Katie. '''Justin - '''Ją ? No nie wiem zobaczymy, jak dla mnie to B, wiesz ,że dzięki niemu Afrykanie tak długo nie odpadali ? '''Anne Maria - '''Dobra, dobra. Pora na lakier. '''Moli - '(przez megafon) Wszyscy, zbiórka w jadalni. Już ! 'Harold - '''Choć, lepiej, bo Moli się wkurzy. '''Cameron - '''No dobra idę. W jadalni '''Moli - '''Jeśli chcecie jeść to nie ma. '''Geoff - '''A czemu nie ma ? '''Moli - '''Idźcie już lepiej na to zadanie i nir zawracajcie mi głowy. '''Geoff '(Pok. zwierz.) - Moli stała się wręcz nie do poznania, kiedyś była taka miła. 'Zoi - '(przez megafon) - Uwaga, uczestnicy dzisiaj lądujemy w Irlandii. Przygotujcie się. Po wylądowaniu 'Samanta - '''No dobrze witajcie w Dublinie, stolicy Irlandii. Pierwsza część zadania polega na tym, żeby ugotować gulasz irlandzki z jagnięciny lub baraniny. Oto przepis. ''Przepis wyświetla się przez projektor na samolocie. 'Samanta - '''Muszą być do tego cztery grupy. Jedna z grup wygra zadanie. '''Zoi - '''Druga część zadania będzie dla pozostałych. Musice po prostu znaleźć trzylistną koniczynę - symbol Irlandii. To zadanie wygra tylko jedna osoba, tak na pocieszenie. '''Cameron - '''A nie czterolistną ? '''Zoi - '''Nie. '''Samanta - '''No dobra, a więc.......tús ! ''Wszyscy patrzą się na Samantę, jakby była z innego kraju. 'Samanta - '''Czyli po irlandzku start. ''I wszyscy biegną do zadania. 'Dakota - '''Hej Beth, chcesz być ze mną i Noah ? '''Beth - '''Dobra, wezmę jeszcze przy okazji Tylera i Lindsay, może nam powiedzą coś o sojuszu. '''Noah - '''Dobry pomysł. '''Harold - '''Yyyy, Zoi, a gdzie mamy gotować ? '''Zoi - '''W tamtyc czterech budkach. W środku jest już jedzenie. '''Harold - '''Cameron, jesteś ze mną ? '''Cameron - '''No, powinniśmy jeszcze tylko wziąć kilku chłopaków. '''Harold - '''Masz rację, wezmę B i Geoffa. '''Justin - '''Anne Maria, będziemy razem ? '''Anne Maria - '''Oczywiście, kogo jeszcze bierzemy ? '''Justin - '''Yyyyy może Izzy i ....Courtney i.....Scotta ? '''Anne Maria - '''Nie można innych ? '''Justin -' Wszyscy już są zajęci. 'Anne Maria - '''No to dobra. '''Dawn - '''Tworzymy, ostatnią grupę ? '''Mike - '''Jasne. '''Katie - '''Czemu nie. '''Samanta - '''No dobra, a więc tak grupy: Grupa 1 (Dakota, Beth, Noah, Tyler i Lindsay) Grupa 2 (Cameron, Harold, B, Geoff) Grupa 3 (Anne Maria, Justin, Scott, Izzy, Courtney) Grupa 4 (Mike, Katie, Dawn) '''Zoi - '''Zaczynajcie. U Grupy 1 ''Dakota rozmawia po cichu z Beth i Noah. 'Dakota - '''Słuchajcie, kto się zna na gotowaniu ? '''Beth - '''Jeśli jest przepis to chyba sobie poradzę. '''Dakota - '''No dobra, ja będę próbowała coś wyciągnąć o sojuszu od Lindsay i Tylera, a ty Noah pomóz Beth. Do dzieła ! '''Noah - '''Ohhhh, no dobra to co robimy ? '''Beth - '''No......mamy przepis więc róbmy. '''Noah - '''To się za dobrze nie skończy. '''Beth - '''Wiesz gdzie jest pietruszka ? '''Noah - '''O, matko. U Grupy 2 '''Cameron - '''Pozwolicie, że ja będę szefem ? '''Harold - '''Ja się zgadzam. '''Geoff - '''Jak nie ma innych chętnych to ok. ''B potakuje głową na tak. 'Cameron - '''A więc tak, ty Harold pójdziesz po baraninę, B pójdzie ziemniaki i marchew, a Geoff po cebulę i pietruszkę. ''Wszyscy idą po odpowiednie rzeczy. 'Cameron - '''Obyśmy wygrali. U Grupy 3 '''Courtney - '''No dobra po pierwsze ja dowodzę, a więc tak Anne Maria..... '''Anne Maria - '''Przypominam, że ja nie gotuję. '''Justin - '''I ja też. '''Courtney - '''A dlaczego nie ? '''Anne Maria - '''Bo nie ma po co, i tak nie odpadniemy. '''Justin - '''Właśnie, w końcu uroda jest najważniejsza. '''Courtney - '''Już, ja zrobię tak,że odpadniecie. Izzy złaź z lampy ! '''Izzy - '''Buju, buju, buju. '''Scott - '''No dobra to ja też nie robię. '''Courtney - '''A ty dlaczego ? '''Scott - '''Jak inni to ja też. ''Courtney wychodzi z budki i idzie do dziewczyn. 'Courtney - '''A można się poddać ? '''Samanta - '''Można się poddać, ale jak to zrobicie to macie od razu ceremonię. '''Courtney - '''Kurczę. ''Courtney wraca do budki. 'Courtney - '''No cóż to robię gulasz. U Grupy 4 '''Dawn - '''Moge być kapitanem ? '''Mike - '''No dobra. '''Katie - '''Ok. '''Dawn - '''A więc tak tu mamy przepis. Każdy niech coś zrobi to może wygramy. '''Mike - '''No dobra, chodź Katie pomożesz mi szukać składnikow. '''Katie - '''Idę. '''Mike - '''A ty Dawn, weź proszę jagnięcinę. '''Dawn - '''A może bar.. '''Mike - '''Po prostu weź. U Grupy 1 ''Beth i Noah robią gulasz, a Dakota poszła porozmawiać z Lindsay i Tylerem. '''Dakota - Hej, możecie na chwilę przestać się całować ? Lindsay - 'Ja nie robię gulaszu. '''Tyler - '''Ja też. '''Dakota - '''No dobra Lindsay chodź pogadamy w cztery oczy. '''Lindsay - '''Yyyy, no dobra........A więc co chcesz ? '''Dakota - '''Co wiesz o sojuszu ? '''Lindsay - '''Yyyy, ale jakim sojuszu ? W tym, którym jestem ja ? A......to nie jet żaden sojusz tylko...... '''Dakota - '''Kto jest jeszcze w tym sojuszu ? '''Lindsay - '''No wiesz, tam był Justin i Anne Maria, a później dołączyłam tam z Tylerem, bo Justin mówił,że.....ups. '''Dakota - '''Wielkie dzięki, teraz możecie się dalej całować. '''Lindsay - '''Juppi ! ''Dakota podbiega do Noah i Beth. 'Dakota - '''Wiem kto jest w sojuszu ! '''Noah - '''Kto ?! '''Dakota - '''Najapierw byli Anne Maria i Justin, a później Justin zwerbował jeszcze Lindsay i Tylera. '''Noah - '''Już nie żyjesz Justin. '''Beth - '''Przypominam, że musimy ugotować gulasz, pomóż nam Dakota. '''Dakota - '''No.....dobra. U Grupy 2 ''Po kilku min. wszyscy przyszli. 'Cameron - '''No dobra, Harold dobrze, B dobrze, a ty Geoff....miałeś natkę pietruszki, a nie pietruszkę. '''Geoff - '''Nie mówiłeś, ze ma być natka. '''Cameron - '''No dobra, spokojnie. B, przynieś tą natkę. '''Harold - '''A nie lepiej pokroić od starej piet..... '''Cameron - '''Ma być wszystko według planu, B przynieś, a ja sięz zajmę za gotowanie. ''B poszedł do scowanka (gdzie sa produkty) 'Geoff - '''A my co mamy robić ? '''Cameron - '''No nie wiem, możecie usiąść. '''Geoff - '''A może ci pomóc będzie szybciej. '''Cameron -' Nie dziękuję. U Grupy 3 Courtney próbuje gotować, ale jednocześnie się skupić, bo w budce jest straszny hałas. '''Courtney - ''(do siebie) Spokojnie Courtney, jescze wygrasz. '''Justin - '''Możesz to robić szybciej. '''Courtney - '''Nie pośpieszaj mnie i tak robię co mogę, a po drugie zapomnijcie o wygranej. Z czymś takim nie wygramy. '''Justin - '''Scott, pomóż jej. '''Scott - '''Nie dzięki, nie mam ochoty. ''Nagle do budki wchodą źli Noah i Dakota. (Beth zajęła sie gotowaniem.) '' '''Noah - '''Czy to przez ciebie odpadła Zendaria ?! '''Justin - '''To nie ja ! To Anne Maria ! '''Anne Maria - '''No dobra, ale to ty zwerbowałeś Lindsay i Tylera. '''Noah - '''Jak mogliście ? '''Dakota - '''No racja. '''Courtney - '''To wy, macie sojusz ? Ooo, nie Justin już po tobie. '''Justin - '''Ja to Annę Marię wywalcie. ''I tak zapanował w budce nr 3 hałas. (gulaszem nikt się nie zajmował) U Grupy 4 U nich wszystko szło jak spłatka. Dawn - 'No dobra, teraz pisze żeby ułożyć warstwami w naczyniu żaroodpornym połowę ziemniaków, marchewki i cebuli. Każdą warstwę lekko przyprawić solą oraz pieprzem i posypać niewielką ilością przygotowanych ziół. '''Mike - '''No dobra, już robimy. '''Katie - '''Chyba za chwilę skończymy, co nie ? '''Dawn - '''Masz rację, dobra gotujmy. U Grupy 1 ''Beth jakoś gotuje gulasz, a Lindsay i Tyler sobie po prostu siedzą. 'Lindsay - '''Kiedy oni przyjdą ? '''Tyler - '''Powinni nie długo. Bo inaczej przegramy. '''Beth - '''Moim zdaniem już nie przyjdą, przeciez nawet stąd słychać ich hałas. '''Tyler - '''Może i masz rację. '''Beth - '''Lindsay, pomożesz mi gotować proszę. Tyler też pomóż. '''Lindsay - '''No dobra, pomogę ci Beth. '''Tyler - '''No to ja też. U Grupy 2 '''Harold - '''I jak ci idzie ? '''Cameron - '''Chyba dobrze. '''Geoff - '''Może ci teraz pomóc bo coś widzę, że sobie nie radzisz. '''Cameron - '''No spokojnie, poradzę sobie. '''Harold - '''No na pewno. ''Nagle Cameronowi przypala się garnek. 'Cameron - '''O, matko pomocy. ''B przynosi jakąś szmatę i gasi płomień. 'Cameron - '''O jejku, wielkie dzięki B. '''Harold - '''Może ci teraz pomóc ? '''Cameron - '''No dobra, pomóżcie. U Grupy 3 ''Wszyscy na siebie krzyczą , oprócz Scotta i Izzy. 'Courtney - '''No dobra, to kto w końcu zaczął ten sojusz ?! '''Anne Maria - '''Ja pamiętam, że Justin. '''Dakota - '''A musieliście głosować na Zendarię ?! '''Justin - '''Wnerwiała mnie. '''Dakota - '''Ja też ? '''Justin - '''No..... '''Anne Maria - '''Tak chciał na nią zagłosować. '''Dakota - '''Serio ? '''Justin - '''No tak...,ale dzisiaj chciałem na Noah. '''Noah - '''Na mnie ? ''itd., itd.......... U Grupy 4 'Mike - '''No i już leży w piekarniku. '''Dawn - '''Coś czuję, że wygramy. '''Katie - '''Ja też, a po drugie musieliście tamtego wieczoru głosoewać na Sadie ? '''Dawn - '''Sczerze, przepraszam. '''Mike - '''No, ja też. '''Katie - '''Będziemy przyjaciółmi ? '''Dawn - '''No dobra. '''Mike - '''Zgadzam się. '''Samanta '(przez megafon) - Uwaga. Koniec czasu ! Pora na ogłoszenie wyników. Proszę o zebranie się przed samolotem. Wszyscy wyszli z budek i poszli pod samolot. Przed samolotem 'Zoi - '''No dobra, zobaczmy na tabeli która grupa, wygrała tą konkurencję. Tabela Wyników 1. Grupa 4 2. Grupa 1 3. Grupa 2 4. Grupa 3 '''Samanta - '''A więc wygrała grupa 4 - czyli Katie, Mike i Dawn. Jesteście nietykalni. '''Katie - '''Iiiii ! '''Zoi - '''No dobrze, jak widzicie znajdujemy się w Dublinie, a przed wami znajduje się The Spire of Dublin, czyli.... '''Courtney - '''Tak wiemy, wielki żelażny słup, możemy już szukać tych koniczyn ? '''Samanta - '''Start ! '''Beth - '''A gdzie one są ? Przeciez teraz jesteśmy w środku miasta. Gdzie mamy je znaleźć ? '''Zoi - '''A to już wasza sprawa. '''Lindsay - '''No naprawdę, my tego nigdy nie znajdziemy ! '''Zoi - '''No dobra podpowiedź, idźcie cały czas w lewo, tam zaczną się lasy (parki). Może tam znajdziecie. '''Lindsay - '''A gdzie jest lewo ? '''Samanta - '''O matko, dobra najbliższa trzylistna koniczynka jest na tym wielkim słupie. '''Tyler - '''Ja tam wejdę ! '''Lindsay - '''Tyler uważaj ! '''Izzy - '''Juhuu ! Ja też ! '''Beth - '''Zawsze warto spróbować. '''Courtney i Scott - '''Muszę to wygrać ! '''Zoi - '''A reszta ? '''Noah - '''Nie dzięki, nie zamieżam wchodzić na ten 100 metrowy słup. '''Zoi - '''Dokładnie ma 120 metrów. '''Noah - '''I tak nie wejdę. '''Courtney - '''Ohhh, jeszcze tylko kawałek. ''Nagle Beth spada z kolumny, pry okazji popychając Scotta. 'Beth - '''Moje okulary. '''Scott - '''Co ty Velma jesteś ? '''Courtney - '''Yhh, Tyler, Lindsay nie żyje ! '''Tyler - '''Ze co ?! ''W tej chwili Tyler spada ,a miał kilka metrów żeby wygrać. 'Tyler - '''Ałł ! '''Lindsay - '''Tyler, żyjesz ? '''Tyler - '''Lindsay, ty jednak żyjesz ! '''Lindsay - '''Yyyy, a czemu miałabym nie żyć. '''Tyler - '''Kurczę, dałem się nabrać. '''Courtney - '''Frajer. '''Izzy - '''Bum, bum wygra ! '''Courtney - '''Izzy, Owen przyszedł ! '''Izzy - '''Gdzie ? ''Izzy zlatuje na ziemię i przy okazji zrzuca Courtney. 'Samanta - '''Ludzie no na prawdę, nikt nie wygrał ? '''Zoi - '''No cóz więc wygrywają: Mike, Dawn i Katie. Gratuluje, a na resztę czeka ceremonia eliminacji, no ,ale dopiero wieczorem bo mieliście dłużej szukać tę koniczynę. W samolocie, w przedziale Nr 2 '''Dakota - '''Pamiętajcie, głosujemy na Justina lub Annę Marię. Ja wybieram Justina. '''Noah - '''Ja też. '''Dakota - '''A ty Beth ? '''Beth - '''No wiesz.....nie wiem, ale jak już to na Justina. '''Dakota - '''Zobaczycie jeszcze dzisiaj ten drań odpadnie. '''Noah - '''A później Anne Maria, żeby było sprawiedliwie. '''Dakota - '''Masz rację. ''W innej części przedziału. 'Anne Maria - '''Pamiętajcie dzisiaj głosujemy jednak na Dakotę. '''Justin - '''Nie zawiedźcie nas, chcę wygrać te pieniądze i Tournee po wszystkih krajach świata, ahhh marzenia. '''Anne Maria - '''Które się nie długo spełnią. ''W innej części 'Beth - '''Hej Lindsay, Tyler ! Zaczekajcie ! '''Lindsay - '''Co chcesz Beth ? '''Beth - '''Chcę, was przeprosić, przez cały ten czas głosowałam na Tylera, ale teraz mi jest przykro, czy możecie zagłosować ze mną na Justina ? '''Lindsay - '''Yyyy, no wiesz zobaczymy, prawda Tyler ? '''Tyler - '''No....racja. '''Beth - '''Proszę, nie zawiedźcie mnie. ''Wieczorem. '''Ceremonia Eliminacji 'Samanta - '''No cóż, oddaliście już wasze głosy, pierwsze pianki dostają Mike, Dawn i Katie. '''Zoi - '''Kolejne trzy.........Tyler, Harold, B. '''Samanta - '''Następne trzy......Lindsay, Beth, Anne Maria. '''Zoi - '''Następne trzy......Izzy, Noah i Scott. '''Samanta - '''Kolejną...Cameron ! '''Zoi - '''Następne dwie....Geoff i Dakota ! '''Samanta - '''A ostatnią.......Courtney czy Justin ?.........Mamy remis ! 6 na 6. Więc czeka was dogrywka. Co jest stolicą Irlandii ? ''Justin własnie przegląda się w lusterku. 'Courtney - '''Dublin ! '''Samanta - '''Brawo ! Zostajesz ! Justin, wynocha ! '''Justin - '''Co ?! Ale czemu ja ? '''Zoi - '''Było minęło. Do widzenia. ''Zoi rzuca Justina z samolotu. '''Samanta - '''No i tak zakończył się nasz kolejny odcinek ! Zapraszamy do następnego, czyli podsumowania. Beannacht ! (do widzenia) Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki